


Best Job in Camelot

by Mischel



Series: Merlin Memory Month [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dresses, Friendship, Gen, Merlin Memory Month, Season 1, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Gwen and Morgana go to the market and Gwen notices a really nice dress. She can't afford it though.It's in times like these that she truly understands what a wonderful friend Morgana is to her.





	Best Job in Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Another short oneshot for Merlin Memory Month, although very very very late.
> 
> Prompts were:
> 
> Path I - queens/princesses/women  
> Path II - blue/red  
> Path III - curious
> 
> This time it's about Gwen and Morgana and their friendship early in the show :)

It was barely ten in the morning and Gwen had already woken Morgana up, done her hair and picked a dress for her to wear, and now they were together at the market, walking from stall to stall, looking at beautiful jewelry or clothes.

Morgana was looking at various necklaces when Gwen noticed the dress. It had a beautiful shade of blue, with short sleeves and a little pattern on the chest. Gwen picked it up and felt the cloth between her fingers. It was comfortably soft, better than her old worn out dress. Gwen wondered what it would look like on her. Morgana looked wonderful in her blue dresses, would Gwen look the same?

"Excuse me," she smiled at the lady who owned the stall. "How much for this dress?"

"15 gold coins." The lady replied.

"Thank you." Gwen smiled and once again looked at the dress. It was too expensive for her, she couldn't afford it. Especially after her father died and she had to live on her own, occasionally working as a blacksmith instead of him. But she didn't have time for being both a blacksmith and lady Morgana's maid. And she certainly didn't have enough money for the dress.

"I'll buy it." Someone suddenly said and when Gwen turned around, she saw Morgana. Her lady was wearing a red dress at the moment and had two blue dresses back in her chambers. Why would she want to buy such a dress, especially when it was not the best quality?

When Morgana smiled at her, Gwen understood and gasped. "No, it's.. it's alright, I don't have to have them, I already have one dress, my lady." She bowed, but Morgana's smile only grew bigger.

"It's okay, Gwen." She said and gave the lady her money. Then she took the dress, thanked her and turned back to Gwen. "Please, Gwen. You're my friend, it's the least I can do."

"My lady, I can't..." Gwen frowned. "It's... it's too expensive, I couldn't possibly-"

"It's a present from me." Morgana smiled as she took Gwen by her elbow and walked away from the stall. "I barely give you anything and you bring me flowers every other day.  _Please_. Accept it."

Gwen was silent for a while, and then she touched the dress. It really felt amazingly soft and she really liked the colour. "Alright." She smiled. "But I can't thank you enough for this. Really."

"Don't worry." Morgana smiled. "Your smile is the best payment I could get." When Gwen's smile grew even bigger, Morgana nodded and dragged her away to another stall. "And now let's take a look at these!" She laughed as she pointed at the wristbands.

Even if Gwen couldn't work both as a blacksmith and a maid to lady Morgana, she was glad she had such a wonderful friend in her. She had no doubt she had the best job in Camelot.


End file.
